In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical and drive systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use one or more electric motors, perhaps in combination with another actuator, to drive the wheels.
Traditional motor control systems normally include a feedback device or position sensor to provide speed, position, and direction information about the motor. Conventionally, such sensors are included as a component within the motor assembly, which increases the complexity and cost of the motor. Additionally, because of the integration of the motor with the transmission, a substantial portion of the transmission may have to be removed from the vehicle for the sensor to be accessible by a technician (e.g., for repair or servicing).
Moreover, as the power and performance demands on alternative fuel vehicles continue to increase, there is an ever increasing need to maximize the efficiency of the various systems within the vehicles, as well as reduce the overall costs of the vehicles. Moreover, there is a constant desire to reduce the space required by the components in order to minimize the overall cost and weight of the vehicles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved motor sensor assembly for alternative fuel vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.